<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I will not ask you where you came from. by Lemon_Delivery</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007558">I will not ask you where you came from.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_Delivery/pseuds/Lemon_Delivery'>Lemon_Delivery</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DreamSMP [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>DadSchlatt, Family Dynamic, Fluff, Gen, Hybrids, Nicknames, OOC, Quack is the only human in the family, Spending Time Together, Techno pog, Tschlatt, hybrid Fundy, hybrid schlatt, platonic, schlatt is soft, soft, theyre a family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:07:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_Delivery/pseuds/Lemon_Delivery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternative universe where Schlatt becomes soft and you see his relationship with his “sons.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity &amp; Jschlatt, Dave | Technoblade &amp; Jschlatt, Floris | Fundy &amp; Jschlatt, Jschlatt &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DreamSMP [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>865</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. youngest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title based off “like real people do.” By Hozier. </p><p>I reallllly wanted soft Schlatt and I saw this family dynamic where Schlatt was the dad then his sons where Fundy, Quackity, and tubbo. </p><p>Disclaimer: I know irl Schlatt is probably only 1-2 years older than Fundy and quakcity, I mean haven’t you ever called your friends your mom or dad even tho they’re not much older? Like the same premise. </p><p>I also live the idea of tschlatt (tubbo who grows horns) and that’s also happening here.<br/>Multi chapters so each son had their own chapter. Originally one chapter but not anymore.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was another early morning at Manburg, most of the members slept, all but one. </p><p>He stirred in his sleep and shielded his eyes as the sun blinded him, the sun was barely up but just enough so that it seeped through the blinds. </p><p>It was cold in the room he took note of, as winter drew closer the colder everything got, he shuddered. </p><p>He swung his legs over the side of his bed, black sock clad feet hit the ground, the floor was also cold. </p><p>Gross. </p><p>He shuttered again and sauntered over to his closet, it was mostly filled with white button downs and black suit jackets, but that was just his style. </p><p>In the very, very back sat a blue sweater, he didn’t wear it anymore besides sometimes at night when he’s extra cold. </p><p>He throws off his grey t-shirt and slides on a clean button down, he didn’t feel like putting on his suit jacket or tie so he just changed his pants into dress ones and walked over to the door. </p><p>At the top of his dresser sat a mirror, it was kinda dirty and gross but he never cleaned it, he wasn’t sure why he didn't. </p><p>He looked at himself and picked up the blue brush, he tiredly brushed his bed head, desperately trying to avoid his ears and horns. </p><p>After having them for years and years you grow used to them, learning your new boundaries and how to live with such chunky things atop your head. </p><p>His youngest was struggling with them, he often hit things, underestimated the height of something, or just genially forgot he had them. </p><p>The thought of teaching him how to get use to them made him softly smile, he put down his brush and walked over to where his shoes lie, they were black dress shoes he’s had forever. </p><p>After slipping them on he walked down the hallway towards the stairs, he figured his eldest or middle would check up on him once they awoke and offer him food so he didn’t worry about going down. </p><p>He rolled up his sleeves to his elbows as he walked, the gold watch shined softly in the light of the early morning sun, his middle child gave it to him. </p><p>Despite being only a year or two older than his eldest he still calls him dad or father, the same goes for the middle. </p><p>The youngest was the last to come around and eventually started calling him it too, he didn’t mind. </p><p>Well at the beginning he did, he thought it was weird so he told them not too but after the eldest told him why he did it he let it slide one or two times, </p><p>But one or two turned into a constant thing. <br/>————————<br/>It was much later in the morning it was 20 past 10 now, still early for the boys to awake but one got used to waking up early and naturally started waking up early. </p><p>He heard the creek of the office door open and he stopped writing to look up, and in sauntered the youngest. </p><p>His horns had been growing well, but they caused so much pain and blood, he wished he could take the pain for him. </p><p>He had been slouched over his desk writing but had set up when he came in, he saw the younger waddle over to him and let his head fall til it hit his shoulder. </p><p>“They hurting again?” You can hear a low groan and his head moving against his shoulder. </p><p>“Poor bee, come sit in my chair and I’ll get rags and water for the blood.” You know the saying ‘kids make you soft.’ </p><p>Unfortunately the same happened to him. </p><p>He stood from his chair and scooted it back for his bee to sit in. He slowly moved and sat in his chair, sitting in a slouched position. </p><p>“Have they been hunting bad this past week?” He called from the bathroom that connected to his office, watering a rag. </p><p>“Not really, they kinda hurt the other day but it only felt like a headache, nothing like today’s.” He was still slouched but the palms of his hands were pressed into his eyes. </p><p>He sometimes regret letting him bite the apple, but he asked 100 times over beforehand so he could have told him no. But why didn’t he tell him no? He wasn’t so sure himself. </p><p>He walks back over and hands his bee a glass of water and drops two small pills in his hand, “ for the pain.” </p><p>He sighs as he motions for him to sit up to clean his head, he does so and he starts wiping at the base of his horns. </p><p>“I talked to him the other day, he was shocked about what I chose.” It boils my blood thinking about the others sometimes, they just dont get it anymore. </p><p>“Well, you chose it bee, I asked you a million times if you wanted to or not.” I was moving his hair around and whipping occasionally, despite the pain there wasnt a lot of blood. </p><p>He sighs and turns to look up at him, he puts down the rag and sets his hands on his shoulders, “I really, really hope you dont regret this Tubbo.” </p><p>Tubbo shakes his head at him and turns so his head falls onto one of Schlatts arms. </p><p>“Thanks for the help pa.” He starts laughing quietly,</p><p>“Pa? What fuck do I look like tubbo!? A million years old?!” He softly hits tubbo on the top of his head and tubbo just laughs harder. </p><p>“Alright go wake your brothers I’ll be down in a bit I need to finish work.” Schlatt pats Tubbos head and ushers him out of his chair so he can finish his work, tubbo walks out the door and turns to wave to him as he shuts it. </p><p>A smile falls onto his face as he looks back down to his papers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Middle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Schlatt spends time with the middle child.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I rewrote this 2 times, I don't know how to feel about it. <br/>This is to make myself feel better after Quacks recent stream, it's all just pain.<br/>Fundys chapter will be better, then secret 4th chapter?? (Yes.)<br/>Quack calls Schlatt papa cause he did it once and he told him to call him dad but we know how he is.<br/>Everyone has cute nicknames btw,<br/>Tubbo is Bee, Quack is Ducky, and Fundy is Fantastic. (Because like fantastic Mr. fox but he didn't like saying Mr. fox.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was later in the day now around 12:30, Schlatt was finally done with all his paperwork and he made his way to his door and down the hall. </p><p>He heard his middle child singing softly from his room, he approached the door and opened it, he was laying on his bed and was staring up at the ceiling. </p><p>He was listening to sad Mexican music, what a somber song for such a bright boy. </p><p>“My ducky what’s wrong?” Schlatt approaches quacks bed and sits at the end of it, he props himself up with his elbows and stairs at Schlatt. </p><p>“Nothing papa, just thinking about them.” He sighs and let’s himself fall back into his pillow, Schlatt sighs and lays his hand on Quack's leg. </p><p>“I’ve talked to tubbo about them and he says they reacted badly, I don’t want them to be around him unless it's Tommy, I’m concerned Wilbur might do something.” Schlatt shakes his head as he talks. </p><p>“Yeah but what if tubbo changes his mind and runs away with them? Sure he likes us now but what about in a few months when he can’t stand me or even Fundy??”</p><p>Schlatt moves to pull quack into a hug “oh my Ducky he’d never leave us, even if he did I’d welcome him back with open arms.” Quack sighs Into Schlatts shoulder. </p><p>“I’m just worried about him, he’s going through so much pain I’m not surprised he just doesn’t cut them off and runs away to be with Tommy.” </p><p>“Duck, we’ve all changed, I honestly don't think he’d leave us.” Quack sighs and pushes himself away from Schlatt. </p><p>“Why didn't you let me grow horns?” A huff comes from Schlatt, </p><p>“We’ve been over this ducky, you’re too old to be growing them in, I was around Tubbos age when I grew in mine and I would have let you if you were younger.” Schlatt raises a hand to quacks cheek and wipes at a tear. </p><p>“I love you ducky, I’m off to find your older brother. If you need me don't be afraid to come and get me.” Schlatt stands up and starts to walk towards the door when he feels a hand in his wrist. </p><p>He turns back to quack and he looks up at him, “dance with me before you go?” </p><p>A smile plastered itself across Schlatts face, how could he say no to his son. </p><p>He couldn’t trick question. </p><p>Schlatt fake groans and lets himself be dragged by quack to the middle of the room as a high paced Spanish song came on, despite speaking Spanish Schlatt was coming to a blank when thinking of the name. </p><p>They spun around laughing and giggling, stumbling over the words and over themselves. </p><p>Today was going to be a good day, and reasons like this is why he loves Fundy for coming to him about calling him dad. </p><p>The song comes to a close and they’re still stumbling over their feet even after it stops. The next song starts up but Schlatt still has to see the others, he lets himself get spun again and as he goes he tells Quack he has to leave. </p><p>“Ugh, c'mon man, one more dance?” Schlatt sadly shakes his head and he sighs. </p><p>“I’ll come dance with you and bring the others later, yeah?” Quack perks up and nods his head, “Yeah okay see you later papa.” Schlatt scoffs at the name and walks out into the hallway.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Oldest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Schlatt finally spend time with his eldest son.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I can’t actually remember if Fundy or quack is older but I’m assuming Fundy is. <br/>And if he isn’t well that sucks doesn’t it. <br/>Schlatt still calls Fundy fantastic for reasons explained last chapter but he calls him other names too.<br/>One more chapter to go!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fundy, oh Fundy. His eldest son and (don’t tell anyone,) his favorite. He was the last to be seen today, but Schlatt couldn’t find him for the life of himself. </p><p>He finally arrived to the family room, tubbo sat on the couch watching some cartoon he couldn’t remember the name of, </p><p>“Hey kiddo, have you seen fantastic?” Tubbo pries his eyes away from the tv to glance at him, “uh I think I saw him outside? I don't know, er I don’t remember.”</p><p>Schlatt sighs and pats Tubbos head as he walks outside. </p><p>The man in question was nowhere insite, so here started his adventure into manburg. </p><p>One of the first places he checked was the White House, but obviously he wasn’t there, then place after place after place he couldn’t find him. </p><p>He finally decided to give up after a while, and that’s when he saw him, he was sitting on the podium where he gave his first speech as president. </p><p>He sighs and walks up the hill to get to him, he approaches him and you can see fundys ears flick. </p><p>“Hey fan, I’ve been lookin for you  all day. Where have you been?” Fundy exhales loudly and turns to look at Schlatt. He’s sporting a new cut on his left cheek. </p><p>Schlatt spaces out and his body auto moves him forward, he’s sitting next to him now, he’s reaching out and touching his face lightly. </p><p>“Oh honey, what happened?” Fundy melts into his touch and his ears twitch and eventually fall flat. </p><p>“I ran into Wilbur today, he wasn’t happy with me.” You can see his eyes start to gloss over. </p><p>“I’m sorry fan come here,” Schlatt pulls Fundy into a hug, he melts once his in his touch and his tail sways lazily in the wind. </p><p>“He said he was disappointed in me, for renouncing him as my father and taking you as my new one. He said he was disappointed in tubbo for picking you over him and Tommy. He was disappointed and then he got angry.”</p><p>Fundy was choking on his words but had to finish his story. </p><p>“He lashed out, I didn’t see the knife until it was too late, he cut my cheek and I screamed and ran. I could hear Tommy yelling for him.” </p><p>Schlatt squeezes him tighter to let him know he wasn’t going anywhere, </p><p>“Oh muffin I’m sorry, you know I’ve changed and I’d never treat you like that, he’s lost his mind and didn’t know how good he had it until you didn’t love him anymore.” Fundy sniffles and looks up to Schlatt. </p><p>“Thanks dad, you were right about avoiding him. I plan to do that from now on.” He chuckles and wipes at his eyes. </p><p>“I’m sorry that he cut you, let’s get home so I can help and you can see the others yeah?” </p><p>“Yeah.” Schlatt stood up and offered his hand to Fundy which he reluctantly took. </p><p>The sun is setting as they saunter their way back home, what a long day it’s been.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Everyone together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They’re finally spending time together, all of them.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I guess I should have said that this takes place before the festival, tubbo is a traitor and Schlatt doesn’t know of the plans to blow it up.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were all sitting at the dining table now, it was much later in the day, 6:30 was prime dinner time, and usually when no one had anything to do. </p><p>Schlatt had made a 4 person dining table ages ago, he had just wanted a big table. </p><p>Then he got 3 kids, they’ve ruined his table. </p><p>Tubbo was sat to his left and quakcity was to his right with Fundy across from him, just feels right ya know?</p><p>Tubbo was rubbing at the base of his left horn, Schlatt’s sure it was still sore from this morning but there wasn’t much he could do, fundys face has also since been bandaged. </p><p>“Tubbo, are you excited to give your speech at the festival?” Quakcity asks tubbo, yelling around a mouthful of food. </p><p>“Quack, don’t talk with your mouth full it gross.” Schlatt signs and rubs his forehead, he can hear a muttered “sorry dad” around the food. </p><p>“Oh yes! I’m super excited, father said that everyone will be there, well besides Wilbur and Tommy.” </p><p>Quack nods understanding, after what Wilbur did to Fundy and how Tommy reacted to Tubbos horns, he could see why they weren't invited. </p><p>“So kids, what’d you do all day when I was gone.” </p><p>Tubbo and Quakcity start talking but Fundy is quiet, he’s poking at his food. </p><p>“Funny, are you still upset over today?” Schlatt reaches his hand out to his eldest, he lays his hand in his. </p><p>“Just, just thinking about Wilbur and the festival. I know they’re not invited but I just have this awful gut feeling.” </p><p>Schlatt chuckles, “nothing is going to happen, everyone has seen my change they’d be wrong to do something to the nice father right?” </p><p>Fundy nods his head “yeah I guess they’d be dicks to pull something.” </p><p>Quakcity laughs and Tubbo shakes his head. <br/>———————<br/>Schlatt wishes his youngest goodnight as he backs away from his door and hears it click shut, he lets his head fall onto the door as his right hand is pressed to the door. </p><p>Having kids is hard, especially when two of them are only a year or two younger than you. </p><p>He walks back to his office, the clacks of his shoes echo through the quiet and empty halls, he really hates when everyone goes to sleep and he has to do more work. The house is far too quiet. </p><p>He exhales and swings open his office door, only to jump a little at the man sitting in his chair. </p><p>It was blade, techno if you will. </p><p>He was leaving back in Schlatts chair, feet propped up on his desk, lazily twirling a knife between his fingers. </p><p>“T-Techno, so good to see you pal.” He can feel his hands start to shake, he’s scared for his life, he was at technos mercy now. </p><p>“Schlatt, I’ve come to talk.” He pulls his legs from the desk and hits the floor with a loud thud. </p><p>“Talk, talk about what?” He cocks his head to the side and his arms cross over his chest, he’s still worried he’ll be murdered right here right now. </p><p>“Yeah, I want to join your side. Be a part of your family.” Schlatt is taken aback by this, techno...wants to join him. </p><p>“May I ask why? I mean you can just, what’s goin on?” Techno rests his elbows on his desk and lets out a monotone sigh. </p><p>“Wilbur is losing it, something is going to happen at the festival and I can’t stand by him anymore. You’re a changed man and he just can’t handle seeing how you’ve changed.” </p><p>“Huh, interesting.” Schlatt strokes his mustache, pondering whether this is a trap or not. </p><p>“You can join us, just...just promise me if you’re not really on our side don't betray me in front of my kids, they’d be devastated. Tell them an accident happened and watch over them. Please?”</p><p>“Schlatt, I’m a man of my word, I wouldn’t betray a new man, you’ve changed Schlatt and for the better.” </p><p>Schlatt huffs out in relief, he wonders over to him and extends his hand out of him. </p><p>“Welcome to the family then techno.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Techno is part of the family now! I dont know Why I wrote this chapter like this just wanted to add something else? <br/>Techno in this story isn’t a sleeper and was always on pogs side until Wilbur turned into jd.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>